<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Heron Waltz by nezumechan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003687">White Heron Waltz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumechan/pseuds/nezumechan'>nezumechan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot, Waltzing, White Heron Cup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumechan/pseuds/nezumechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth chooses Flayn to represent her house in the White Heron Cup. Seteth is against the idea and it is up to Byleth to convince him otherwise. A sweet Seteth x Byleth one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth &amp; Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Heron Waltz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a certain scene I imagined the one from La La Land: https://youtu.be/m5zdEQHuxOY?t=76</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth gripped a handwritten flyer. She stared at the blank line at the bottom of the page marking the place of where a signature should go. After speaking to Lady Rhea, she was told that as the professor of the Black Eagle House, she had to choose one person to represent their class to participate in the White Heron Cup. Rhea had explained it was an annual dance competition that would have a reward for the winning team. </p>
<p>Byleth began walking towards the cathedral across the lengthy bridge that connected the monastery to the church. She flipped the paper continuously scanning the rules. It should be a simple enough task to just choose someone, but Byleth’s competitive spirit wanted to pick a student that would lead the Black Eagles to victory.</p>
<p>She entered through the ceiling high doors of the cathedral and it was as if the heavens were giving her a sign. The light radiating through the glass window refracted in a way that it spotlighted a lone female with light green hair who had her head bowed and hands clasped in prayer. </p>
<p>Byleth looked up at the painted depiction of Seiros on the cathedral pillar and silently thanked the goddess her for sign. </p>
<p>“Good Morning Flayn.” Byleth smiled approaching her chipper student.</p>
<p>Flayn lifted her head and her eyes lit up. “Hello Professor! Did you know that the ball will soon be upon us? Ah, I can feel my heart flutter just thinking about it.” </p>
<p>“Yes. Since this is my first year as a teacher, I don’t know any traditions of this monastery.” </p>
<p>Byleth confessed placing a hand behind her head. “However, my father taught me how to waltz in case the opportunity every arose.”</p>
<p>Flayn looked down at her shoes and swung her hands gently at her sides. “I… I have never danced in front of people before, not even once.” She looked up at Byleth and smiled sweetly, “However, I am very much looking forward to it!”</p>
<p>Byleth laughed, “Well I’m sure it’ll be a fun experience for both of us.” She held the flyer out to Flayn. “Perchance have you heard about the White Heron Cup? It is a dance competition that takes place before the ball. I need to select someone to represent the Black Eagle house. I was wondering if you would be that person.”</p>
<p>There were stars in Flayn’s eyes. “Yes, I have! I would love to be the class representative! I am overcome with joy! I won’t let you down Professor.” </p>
<p>“Great!” Byleth exclaimed raising her fist. “I just need you to sign your name on this form so I can return it to Lady Rhea.”</p>
<p>Flayn smiled brightly and plucked out a quill from her pocket. She etched her name onto the line at the bottom of the document in cursive. Byleth rolled the paper up and used a bit of string to tie the form securely. </p>
<p>“Professor, do you mind if we practice for a little bit?” Flayn asked. “I want to make sure my dance skills are still relevant.” </p>
<p>Byleth nodded. “Of course. Let us head to the courtyard where there’s more space.”</p>
<p>Byleth and Flayn walked together to the courtyard in front of the officer academy classrooms where the other students were practicing their dances. Professor Manuela was being strict on a few of her pupils telling them to keep their postures up. Professor Hanneman was giving long speeches about being a gentleman and how to ask a lady to dance. Flayn fidgeted nervously.</p>
<p>“Everyone teaches differently.” Byleth noted. “We’ll just practice on our own.”</p>
<p>Flayn held her hand to her chest and agreed with a determined face. She relaxed and began to imagine a soft melody in her mind. She held out her arm holding the imaginary figure’s shoulder in front of her and took hold of the invisible hand that called her name. She closed her eyes and began to waltz.</p>
<p>Byleth was in awe. For never having danced in front of anyone, Flayn had a natural gift for dancing. The way she whirled on the grass was astonishing. </p>
<p>Flayn opened her eyes and held out her hand to Byleth who obliged. Byleth grasped Flayn’s hand taking the lead role and together they spun gracefully around the courtyard. Once the imaginary song had ended, they could not help but laugh at how silly they must have looked. Byleth bowed and Flayn curtsied.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Professor. We will surely be victorious!” she cheered. Byleth agreed. There was no way they would lose the competition.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The following day, Byleth was walking to Lady Rhea’s chambers to turn in the White Heron Cup participation form when she noticed a dark green haired man with a royal blue coat standing at the entrance to the staircase. He had his arms folded and his expression was more stern than usual.</p>
<p>Byleth quickly pocketed the signed participation form into her coat. “Good Morning Seteth.”</p>
<p>“Professor, a word please.” He said not wasting time for greetings. He motioned his head for her to follow him up the staircase. </p>
<p>Byleth swallowed. She knew Seteth was not particularly fond of her but there seemed to be no other choice. They marched up the staircase and entered the hallway of offices. Seteth turned the knob to his door and they entered his private office. He stood in the center of the room with his arms crossed and looked down at her.</p>
<p>“Do you know why I called you here.” He asked.</p>
<p>Byleth shook her head. “Please don’t tell me one of my students broke into your office again.”</p>
<p>“What?” he asked.</p>
<p>Byleth glanced around the room noticing that his items were still intact. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>Seteth frowned. “No matter. The reason why I called you here today was because I heard unpleasant rumors going around that you asked Flayn to be your White Heron Cup representative.”</p>
<p>“I did.” Byleth smiled. “She has a natural talent for dancing. I believe she will lead the Black Eagles to victory.”</p>
<p>Seteth held a closed a fist to his mouth carefully contemplating his next words. </p>
<p>“I am baffled at your decision. Flayn should not be participating in such frivolous events. I forbid it.”</p>
<p>Byleth pursed her lips. “You cannot be serious. It’s just a small competition among her fellow classmates. No harm will come from that.”</p>
<p>Seteth leaned his hands on the desk behind him and crossed his leg.</p>
<p>“You may think that way, but once the students see the way she dances, all of the boys will be so enamored with Flayn that they won’t be able to keep their sweaty palms off of her. As her primary caretaker it is my sole responsibility to makes sure that nothing happens to her.” Seteth said in the most serious tone.</p>
<p>Byleth covered her mouth stifling a chuckle. She was about to lose your composure.</p>
<p>“Did I say something funny professor?” Seteth asked angrily.</p>
<p>Byleth laughed. “Let them!” I realize she will probably be one of the younger students at the ball, but she is growing up. You should let Flayn experience fun. Have you ever been to a ball before and danced with the one whom you were infatuated with?”</p>
<p>Seteth grunted. “Well, clearly you have not.”</p>
<p>Byleth waved her hands rapidly. “That’s beside the point. I can only imagine how romantic it would feel to hold that special someone in your arms and what a delight it would be to share that moment with them if only for a few minutes.”</p>
<p>Seteth turned his head away from her and became lost in thought. </p>
<p>Byleth held her hand palm up to him. “Let me show you. Please.” </p>
<p>Seteth looked down and reluctantly set his hand in hers. Byleth smiled. She pulled him away from his desk and back to the center of his office. She placed his right arm around her back and gently laid her left arm on his shoulder. Byleth raised their other arm and she slid her right hand into his left one. </p>
<p>“Now, imagine a song in your head and close your eyes.” Byleth instructed.</p>
<p>Seteth closed his eyes and swallowed nervously. Byleth guided his shoulder to move a step forward, then to the side, backward, and the other side in a small square. </p>
<p>Seteth opened his eyes and gazed into her lavender orbs. A small blush crept across his face. Byleth continued swaying them in a square and Seteth was suddenly taken back to a time long ago before Flayn was born where he and his wife used to waltz through the night skies.</p>
<p>On instinct, as if dancing were as natural as breathing, Seteth gripped Byleth’s hand and took the lead from her. She easily was able to follow his pace. He guided her in a waltz using the small space of his office dancing in a wide circle. His feet moved on their own with a crescendo of imaginary music and he stared deepy into Byleth’s eyes.  He raised his left arm and twirled her. She returned to the position in front of him where he held her close to his chest. Seteth then led her into an open arm position that allowed Byleth to daintily swing out her arm in style, her hand lighty tapping the desk. When Byleth rolled back into his arms, he gracefully dipped her. Byleths foot was pointed and she gripped his shoulder while he held her steady.</p>
<p>Byleth smiled at him and Seteth felt his cheeks light up. He grasped her hand and lifted Byleth to her feet. He intertwined her fingers with his and it caused Byleth to blush. They were both panting from the waltz. </p>
<p>He rested his forehead against hers closing his eyes and began to laugh. “I haven’t danced like that in ages. Thank you, Professor.”</p>
<p>“Brother…. That was…. amazing!!!” a young girl shouted.</p>
<p>They both turned their heads to Flayn standing in the doorway jumping up and down. She placed both hands holding against cheeks which were pink from excitement. </p>
<p>“Who knew you and the Professor were so good at dancing.” She said cheerfully.</p>
<p>Seteth immediately released Byleth’s hands and stepped back. He quickly composed himself. </p>
<p>“Ehem- Flayn. I have made my decision.” He began. “I will allow you to participate as the Black Eagle Heron Cup representative”</p>
<p>A wide grin formed on Flayn’s face. Her expression was bright enough to light the room.<br/>
“Thank you so much brother! And thank you professor!” she exclaimed.</p>
<p>Byleth pulled out the out the participation form from her coat pocket. She looked at Seteth and winked, “Promise you’ll save me a dance at the ball, okay?”</p>
<p>Byleth and Flayn turned and walked out of his office leaving Seteth crimson and speechless.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>